The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. Due to the now ubiquitous nature of electronic communication devices, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing electronic devices to communicate with other individuals or contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to services providing data for usage by communication devices. These services may be utilized to determine current locations of communication devices in the real-world, or to provide maps or driving directions as well as provide other suitable features to communication devices. The usage of the data of these services by communication devices may be acquired for billing purposes.
At present, data provided to communication devices for utilizing services may be detected and reported by a communications system. As such, the communications system may receive large amounts of data from various communication devices for using services. Currently, in an instance in which a discrepancy is identified in the actual data utilized by a service(s) of a communication device(s) and data that was detected/identified as being utilized by a service(s) of a communication devices(s), a task may need to be scheduled to obtain good/accurate data and/or correct errors in erroneous/bad data (e.g., corrupt data, missing data, etc.). One example of bad data may be data that is lost or untimely submitted to a communications system for evaluation. For instance, there may be an instance in which data pertaining to usage of a service(s) arrives later at the communications system than initial data for usage of the same service(s) was originally detected by the communications system which may result in data discrepancies.
To address this problem of rectifying discrepancies in large amounts of data, at present, multiple systems typically may be involved in an end-to-end transaction that may span a multitude of organizational boundaries. For instance, to rectify the discrepancies in data different combinations of notification, ticketing and manual intervention may need to be utilized to rectify the discrepancies in data.
Given the large volume of data and the multiple systems involved, these existing techniques of reconciling data discrepancies of services provided to communication devices are typically time consuming and laborious which may constrain processing capacity and bandwidth of communication devices as well as may constrain memory capacity of memory devices. These existing techniques are also typically expensive to implement.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, it may be beneficial to provide a reliable mechanism of more efficiently resolving data discrepancies pertaining to data usage of services of communication devices.